THE KNIGHT OF DAWN
by Lazee Felix
Summary: AU. Hanabusa Aido is having a tough time managing his duty as the Casanova and the Commander. Is he a 'Johnny' with all work and no play? Or will he be game for what is lurking in darkest hour before the dawn?


**Disclaimer:**I don't own Vampire Knight. Incredible mangaka Matsuri Hino does.

**Pairings:**Hanabusa Aido X ?

**Ratings:**T

**Summary:**AU. Hanabusa Aido is having a tough time managing his duty as the Casanova and the Commander. Is he a 'Johnny' with all work and no play? Or will he be game for what is lurking in darkest hour before the dawn?

_**THE KNIGHT OF DAWN**_

** CHAPTER-1**

It was early evening at the illustrious Aido mansion. With the start of the night, the bustling of servants in the mansion increased manifold. Though the activity during the sunny hours was dull at best, it was still ever present as many important human meetings needed to be carried out during the day. So were the more than disguised and less than talked about activities that the owner of the mansion carried out at such hours. It wasn't that he preferred to work under that burning ball of fire but with power came responsibilities. Then there was that minor issue of image and celebrity status that had worked underway unnoticed.

But such was not an issue this afternoon. Farther inside the more secured chambers lay Hanabusa Aido. A shock of blonde hair peeked from under the night blue sheets that covered his slender body. A part of the canopy curtain over the king-sized bed was pulled away so weak sunlight entered through windows and lit its interior just enough. Enough to convince a groggy Hanabusa to not abandon his cherished bed just yet. Really, such casual moments had increasingly become a rare treat ever since he had been promoted up the guard. His clan stood just shy of Kurans in terms of power and money. His promotion a year ago to commander-in-chief had reinforced to the vampire nobility how trusted the Aido name was.

An hour later, the vampire noble reluctantly moved out of the bed. Yawning adorably, he made his way over to the bathroom and went through routine. Half an hour later he was dressed into semi-formal wear and styling his stubborn, tousled hair.

'It's heavenly to get a proper day's sleep. I wonder how I make do without it.' He mused.

Servants bowed to him as he made his way to the dining room. His father was unusually at home today conversing with his mother at the table. His sisters were nowhere to be seen.

"Konbanwa, Otou-san." Hanabusa said and bowed to his father who nodded.

"Konbanwa, Okaa-san."

He then bowed to his mother who gestured him to take his seat, all the while Lord Aido watching his son intently.

"Hanabusa." His father started.

Hanabusa cringed inwardly. There goes his hope for a peaceful breakfast.

"You look healthier since I last saw you."

'What? He is not going to grill me. That's unlike him.'

Outwardly, he kept his quiet, taking in a nervous draught of blood from the stem glass.

"Hana-chan only returned from the military exercise two nights ago. Kaname-sama looks after you, doesn't he? I told him to keep a look-out for you last week at the ball Lady Souen hosted."

"I am fine, Okaa-san." He said thoroughly embarrassed with what else she could have talked about him behind his back.

"How is his majesty Kaname-sama?" Lord Aido enquired.

"He is in good health and away to the International Peace Conference at the moment."

"He asked me to stay in the city in his absence and keep vigilance in light of outbreak and rebellion from minor groups against alliance with the Hunter's Association."

"Is it something to worry about?" His mother asked concernedly.

"No, no." He waved it away. "The situation is under control, everything's fine."

The Association was sending in a team of their own to help maintain calm. Kaname-sama had asked him to handle the situation with utmost care and caution. It was no mystery that there were people on both sides of the equation who viewed peace as hindrance to their own self-fulfilling motives. Those hunters who he would be meeting will need to be briefed and attended to cautiously. Despite Kaname's claims, hunters remained hunters. Goodwill or not, Hanabusa _cannot_ let his guard down.

The situation could deteriorate within moments. In all honesty, it had been eerily quiet the past week. Except for a couple of incidents, not much had occurred even at the hunter's front. It was too peaceful. Something was defina-

"Hanabusa?" It was his mother.

"Hmm?" He answered distractedly.

"You have been frowning at your breakfast, my dear."

"Oh!" He replied instantly unfreezing his glass again.

"That is why such bothersome things need to be kept away from this table." His mother sighed.

"Did you start looking, Hana-chan?"

'Well, is _this_ not bothersome enough?' He thought irritably.

"For what, Okaa-san?" He said brilliantly faking his ignorance.

'Yeah. As if it would save you from the inevitable.' He thought grumpily cutting through his bacon.

"For suitable noble girls and women who you intend to court." His mother said patiently.

Lord Aido who had been silent spoke, "You will attend the marriage interview today with Lord Asashi's daughter."

"Yes, until something more pressing makes its way-

"There won't be running away from this, Hanabusa. Trust me." He said the last words while looking at Lady Aido from corner of his eye.

Hanabusa gaped but quickly regained his composure and asked, "Where are Onee-san, Rei-san, and Rin-chan?"

"They are at the garden. Seeing that you are hesitant to talk of such matters in presence of your elder sisters, we excused them of attendance."

'This gets better and better. Now who will save me from this emotional harassment? I really need to get out of here before I get dragged deeper into this mess.'

"Lady Ayaki and Lady Shisui expressed an interest in accepting your courtship."

"What-

"Though I admit they are older to you by a couple of centuries, they are still quite a sight-

"Okaa-san!"

"It's alright, Hana-chan. You can talk to me more openly when your father leaves for today. So much to handle when you have barely come-of-age. I understand not being able to meet girls your own age could add to frustration."

"Huh?"

"We receive hundreds of proposals every week, stating to be won over by your charm, elegance and of course, status. Some of them are rather persistent and dare I say, bold. A boy with looks and fortune such as yours, I would believe would be more inclined to the luxuries and enchantments of our lifestyle. Hundreds of vampiress' wait on you and you coldly ignore their affections, how cruel."

'She sure sounds overly melodramatic this morning. She seems to be trying her best. Even she knows how much of a farce these _affections_ truly are. Most of the vampire nobility is only driven by petty desires and fame. Now I sure am not complaining about being a celebrity but she was the one who kept me wary of its pitfalls. She sure is a stubborn one. I wonder how father handles her. Perhaps that is why he became so silent.'

He turned pitifully towards his father.

"Your father is not going to help you out, my son." His mother replied when she caught his look.

"Okaa-san, I have barely completed my post-graduation in aeronautical engineering and have to still submit my thesis. And then I have another round of military drill ahead. I simply have time no more. And I am definitely _not_ interested in sparing affections for anyone… except my sweet mother." He added as an after thought trying to appeal to the softer side of his mother.

Except it was currently on a trip to Antarctica.

"Oh don't be such a 'Mama's Boy', Hanabusa. Has your interest waned towards the fairer sex? Do you have someone else on your mind? Perhaps your colleague?"

'She looks serious. Heck, even father hasn't looked that serious since the Council dissolved.'

Then something his mother said and her expectant eyes caught up with his brain.

"NO! There's absolutely no one! Okaa-san, Otou-san! I _don't _want to marry, female or otherwise. I cannot even think of it. Not now at least."

"Oh Hana! You used to be so passionate! What has this job done to your exuberance? Walking among the boorish, common population and those stuffy old, senile geezers has had its adversity on you, Hana-chan. My boy, you shouldn't spend all your youth in map-room or library. Go out, get some fresh blood, there are plentiful flowers to pick from."

'Wait! His mother not only insinuated he was a homosexual but asexual! Why the hell were they concerning with his sexuality! And he was a Casanova through and through. For his mother to talk like that, 'the seducer' must be losing his charm. In the devil's name, even his father looked disappointed.'

"At your age, your father used to be such a red-blooded vampire; I could barely walk at times. He and I used to-

Hanabusa choked on his mouthful and barely managed to swallow it all. His eyes swam with tears with an effort not to throw all out. Some how, imagining his cool and collected father to be…..well like _that _was…..disconcerting in the least.

Either way he needed to end this _right now_. Before he knew too much for his own good.

"AHH! Okay, Okay! I will meet Lady Asashi but that's it. I won't be stepping into any other traps you have set me up for. Again."

A sly smile appeared on Lady Aido's lips.

"We will see, my baby boy. Now get dressed. Lady Yoshiro wished for a rendezvous with you for herself _and_ for her daughter while you're still there."

She called out to the hurriedly retreating Hanabusa.

"No wonder I am still scared of you, my love." A grinning Lord Aido said as he kissed his wife. Lady Aido looked to the vampire thirty years younger to her and chuckled.

"Well, who would know, my son is still a prude, much like a lady-killer I used to know."

"Hmm…..I wonder then if it was my lady who turned me into such a prurient."

"Really? Then I should make the most of you until you're here."

"Shall we then?" Lord Aido stood up in a flash and carried a smirking lady in his arms and disappeared into the antechamber.

**A/N: **Here 'Konbanwa' translates to Good Evening. 'Otou-san' and 'Okaa-san' to dad and mom respectively. 'Onee-san' means older sister. Also, 'Commander-in-chief' and 'Casanova' terms are used here in the most general sense. So, should I continue?

Review and tell me!


End file.
